In the present time, the various methods, devices and systems are known, which provide a temperature action on the selected application organism zone. A common traditional methodological approach, which is used in the above-mentioned various methods, devices (or systems), is the application of an integrally constant in time temperature (cold or warm) action on all selected application organism zone during the procedure process. Such devices (or systems) using the various known types and forms of hard or elastic temperature applicators, which provide the above-mentioned temperature (cold or warm) action on all selected application organism zone during the procedure process.
Herewith, the traditional thermo-accumulation temperature applicators can be previously cooled (or warmed) by the additional temperature means, which is constant not connected with the applicator (for example: a cooler, a heater, cold or warm water, etc). The elastic such temperature applicators, for example the different so-called “Hot/cold gel face masks” or “Thermassage neck wraps”, can be filled with non-toxic gel for the accumulation of cold (or warm), and also—can be filled with cooling absorbed crystals (for example, in the different so-called “Head bands”). Besides, the traditional hard thermo-generation temperature applicators can includes the temperature means, which is constant constructive connected with the applicator (for example: a cooler or a heater element). The examples of such (around neck) temperature applicators can be the different so-called “Personal warm or cold systems”, with a miniaturized heat pump based on the so-called Peltier Effect—a thermoelectric principle whereby one direction of an electric current allows heat to be absorbed on one side of the aluminum neck plate (making it cold) as heat is rejected on the other (making it warm). The constant change of electron flow direction in said heat pump, and also—the constant “cold” or “warm” regimes realizing in such systems by the hand switch.
Common disadvantages of the similar known traditional methodological approach, which is realized in such devices (or systems) for providing of the integrally constant in time temperature action process, are as follows:                the limited temporal possibilities, which physiological embargo (in majority of the above-mentioned applications) for continual integrally constant in time temperature (cold or warm) action on all selected application organism zone during the temperature action process;        the limited possibilities for local selectivity of temperature (cold or warm) action on selected application organism zone during the temperature action process;        the limited possibilities for a temperature-physiological optimization of the temperature action process.        
The above-listed basic disadvantages significantly reduce temperature-physiological efficiency of application of such traditional devices (or systems), which provide the integrally constant in time temperature (cold or warm) action on all selected application organism zone during the procedure process.
Other methods and devices (or systems), which realize the methodological approach is used the integrally periodical dynamic variable in time temperature (cold-warm) action on all selected application organism zone during the procedure process are known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,467 (1994)—A. Relin, et al. (creation in Remco International, Inc., PA, USA). In the above-mentioned example the dynamic temperature (cold-warm) action on said organism zone periodic realizing of a fluid matter (air flow), which previously periodical cooled and warmed by the additional temperature means included in the massage device. At that, said massage device provides also a periodical dynamic in-phase vacuum and mechanical actions on said organism zone, simultaneously with said periodical dynamic temperature (cold-warm) action.
The above-mentioned realization of said periodical dynamic temperature (cold-warm) action on selected organism zone predetermine a significantly increase of a physiological efficiency of such integrally periodical temperature (air flow) action. Herewith, the above-mentioned significantly disadvantage: the limited temporal possibilities, which physiological embargo (in majority of the above-mentioned applications) for continual integrally constant in time temperature (cold or warm) action on all selected application organism zone during the temperature action process, practically eliminate.
At the same time, such integrally periodical dynamic temperature (cold-warm) action methodological approach also describes of the above-mentioned basic significantly disadvantages, reducing a temperature-physiological efficiency of its application:                the limited possibilities for local selectivity of temperature (cold-warm) action on selected application organism zone during the temperature action process; and        the limited possibilities for a dynamic local spatiotemporal temperature-physiological optimization of the dynamic temperature action process.        
The above-mentioned basic significantly disadvantage: the limited possibilities for local selectivity of temperature (cold-warm) action on selected application organism zone during the temperature action process, practically eliminate in other known method of and device for local skin massage (cosmetic purpose), as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,702 (1998)—“Assignee” is A. Relin (Remco International, Inc., PA, USA). Elimination of said disadvantage providing by the methodological approach is used the fixed in time synchronous local periodical dynamic variable temperature (cold-warm) actions on selected application organism local zones during the procedure process.
Said methodological approach realizing by several temperature local applicators (so-called “massage thermoelectric blocks”) with thermal elements operating on the base of so-called Peltier Effect and is electric connected with a block of automatic contrast thermocycling by electric network. In said patents the device for local skin massage includes two such local temperature applicators for synchronous local periodical dynamic variable in time temperature (cold-warm) actions on two selected temple areas of a patient's head as the local skin portions for the temperature stimulation, accordingly. The block of automatic contrast thermocycling providing the automatic performance of fixed given temperature-time cycle, including carrying out of synchronous sign-alternating processes of change of electric currents flowing through the thermal elements of said two in series connected massage thermoelectric blocks simultaneously. Herewith, a constant value of infra-low frequency (at least 5·10−3 Hz) of said electric currents impulse change, and also a fixed constant values and time of sign-alternating electric currents impulses by the block of automatic contrast thermocycling fixed synchronous providing. The above-mentioned automatic process provides a fixed predetermined contrast change of temperatures of impulse cooling and impulse heating said two massage thermoelectric blocks on said two fixed diversity selected temple areas of a patient's head simultaneously (for example, not exceeding ±25° C. relative to an initial temperature of a corresponding one of the local skin portions). Herewith, the general vector of temperature gradient (cold-warm) action is normal to the temperature applicator contact surface.
The above-mentioned fixed synchronous local periodical dynamic temperature (cold-warm) actions methodological approach significantly increase of a local physiological efficiency and extend the possibilities of use of such local periodical dynamic temperature (cold-warm) actions at the decision of the different temperature therapeutical, relaxation, massage and cosmetic procedure problems.
At the same time, such dynamic methodological approach demands a creation of fundamentally new possibilities for a dynamic local spatiotemporal temperature-physiological optimization of the dynamic temperature action process, which will eliminate all local orientated dynamic temperature (cold-warm) actions optimization limitations of the above-mentioned approach.